unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Morning Star Wielder
|Name (Kanji) = 鉄球使いの五体 |Name (Romaji) = Tekkyū Tsukai no Gotai |Gender = Female |Classification = Automaton |Puppeteer = Ten Benchwarmers' Leader |Magic Circuit = Unnamed |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is the automaton of Ten Benchwarmers' Leader. She is the 46th victim of Cannibal Candy. Appearance Morning Star Wielder has a female human-like form. She has long wavy ash blonde hair that is swept up and tied into a ponytail and has sky blue eyes. Morning Star Wielder wears a silver open face helm that has a buffe, with vertical eye slits, and cheek pieces on top of her head and a maid's outfit that is composed of a ruffle trimmed strapped white apron that has an eyelet trimming at its bottom and a white collared elbow length sleeved mid-calf length blue dress, with a white bow tied at its collar. In the manga, Morning Star Wielder has a female human-like form. She has short straight hair extending to her shoulders, with bangs parted from her right. Morning Star Wielder wears a ribbon on each side of her head, an off-the-shoulder empire waist short dress that has a pleated trimming at its bottom over a turtle-neck short sleeved shirt, and a pair of 3/4 crew length boots. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on Main Street, as Charlotte and Raishin were about to begin their battle, the Ten Benchwarmers, hiding from within the crowd of students, began their move. Morning Star Wielder, Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilising him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Dark Brown-haired Boy then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Unnamed Morning Star Wielder's magic circuit produces a retractable bluish white light chain of magic energy, like a giant lasso, extending forth. Morning Star Wielder can use the chain to bind a target and suspend it mid-air and or swing it off and send it flying or as a shield by wrapping herself with layers of chain. In the anime, the chain of magic energy is yellowish in color. * : Equipment * : A weapon composed of a vicious looking iron ball, a meter in diameter, with sharp spikes covering its entire surface, on an iron rod to which the chain of magic energy is connected to Morning Star Wielder. In the manga, instead of the iron ball being attached on the iron rod, it was changed into the iron ball being attached by the chain of magic energy to a handle. In the anime, instead of a chain of magic energy, it was changed into a regular iron chain, and instead of the iron ball being attached on the iron rod, it was changed into the iron ball being attached to the regular iron chain connecting to the iron rod. Trivia References Category:Automatons